


Actions

by cuneifire



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Team 7 - Freeform, There's a plot in there somewhere if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 10:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuneifire/pseuds/cuneifire
Summary: They don't say it in words, but that's alright, because truth is best spoken through actions.





	Actions

**Author's Note:**

> Still don't know what this is. Wrote it a while ago- I have no clue when it takes place. I hope you guys like team seven fluff!

It’s not really a surprise to anyone when Naruto first kisses Sakura. It’s almost expected of him, just like it would be had he eaten ramen for breakfast or spent his entire life dressed in nothing but orange.

                It’s more a surprise that Sakura kisses him back.

Naruto kisses Sakura like he’s loved her for forever and is only saying it now. He kisses her like a promise or a vow on a wedding day, like he’s saying that he knows things aren’t always perfect but that they’ll make them better and one day they will be.

                Sakura kisses him like she’s pulling down a cloud, like the whole world could be falling and it wouldn’t matter because this is _now,_ not three minutes later. She kisses him like she’s the ground too his sky, which maybe she is, and she’s ready to do anything to pull him back down to where he belongs.

They break away and smile, blushing like two people having their first kiss usually do, and nobody questions it. Kakashi notes that, for the rest of the day, Sasuke broods even more than usual.

                At least until they see Sakura and Sasuke doing the same thing.

At this, eyes turn to Naruto, and he just shrugs and smiles, and nobody would notice, but the look he gives the two is filled with more happiness than anyone would have imagined.

                Sasuke doesn’t kiss Sakura on the lips. He kisses her hand, her cheek, her eyelids and forehead, even the corner of her mouth, but not her lips. He doesn’t know if he has the strength to do that. His kisses are warm but short and tentative, almost as if he’s afraid of breaking one of them.

Sakura, in turn, returns the favour. She kisses him softly but with passion, a promise that someday they’ll be more than this. She kisses him like she knows that he’s uncertain now, but one day they’ll be able to love each other. Because although he’s not ready, she’s willing to wait for him, so long as he’ll wait for her.

                Everyone’s surprise at that, though, is topped when they see Naruto and Sasuke kissing, hidden in the crack between two shops that they pass by on their way through the village.

Everyone else gasps in shock, but Sakura laughs. She knew it.

                She doesn’t get how no one else thought this would happen.

Naruto kisses Sasuke exactly like you would expect him to. He kisses him like he’s trying to beat him in a battle of who can admit defeat first, of who’ll lose. Rivals, just like in everything else. But that’s not all there is too it. There’s also some sort of melancholy to the way his hands graze over Sasuke’s arms, like he’s the sun and Sasuke’s the moon and he’ll chase after him forever if that’s what it takes.

                And Sasuke- even Sakura is surprised. Sasuke isn’t patient or gentle like he is with her. He doesn’t kiss Naruto like the whole world hangs in the fragile balance of his lips near hers.

No, Sasuke kisses Naruto like he’ll never see him again. Like he’s dying and this is his last breath and he’s not going to waste it. He’s rough and impatient and Sakura would almost consider stopping them if it weren’t for the wide smile on Naruto’s face when they pull apart.

                The two of them turn towards her and the three of them share a smile, before Naruto drags Sasuke forwards and pulls them both into a hug.

And they don’t need words, because the truth is best spoken through actions.


End file.
